Silk Curtains
by Eziibella
Summary: Maka finds herself at the door of Soul's soul but no one answers. Maka-centric


I felt...distant. Not feeling entirely apart of this world anymore. I was stuck, not in the uncomfortable way though. Calming all of the cells in my body.

A echoed noise struck my eardrum softly.

My eyelids drifted up, to find myself poised in midair but clearly standing on _something_. My fingers resting on they're mirrored pairs infront of me. The small sensation of a breeze hiting my lower calves and the top of my foot as a cold, flexible plastic was covering my toes then making a wirey twist up to latch right above my ankle.

The feeling of arched heels made me wobbely, but I sustained it. I wasn't one to wear heels normally but I certainely wasnt foriegn to them.

Layers of material bunched up and flurred out around my mid calf, the dark mesh netting that swopped around my neck, hid under a two breif black velvet sleeves then reappeared at my wrist to stop at my finger tips felt like a second skin. How the fluffy bow on the arch of my back made me stand even straighter and higher than before, being relatively tighter.

The only noted difference was that my hair was loose, flowing over my shoulder. Only alittle of it strained into a ribbon right on the start of my spine.

Pitch black seemed to envelope me, and I was starting to worry. _What was going on?_

I pursed my lips. Out of the dark shade I could now see alittle of the outlining of a door about a foot away from me. My eyes now clearly adjusting to the non exsistent light.

I toke a breath in then let it out with the next word. My palm now resting the polished wood.

"Soul?"

Silence. Now this was getting eerie; last time this happened it was about 4 years ago, I was on the other side of a drawn, floor-to-ceiling silk curtain.

And when the time came the little demon that inhabitated Soul's mind called to me and the fabric peiced infront of me to see Soul in a pinstripe suit sitting in a stiff chair, looking surprised by my mear appearance.

Footsteps intrupted my musings, they sounded hollow as if they were stepping on a glass container instead of the gleaming checkered flooring. But they were going away from me...

"Soul? Is that you?"

I reached for the door, my hand drifting lower to skim across the edge of it. Searching for the golden knob. My hand clamped it in its grip once found and twisted it. I pushed against it, the door didnt even budge.

My brows furroring slightly, I was defiantly getting agitated now. I rammed my shoulder up to it and put my weight in it, but making sure not to lose my footing when the door popped open, then something made me fear the worst; _if it popped open at all._

_I would hear the under toned click of the door unlocking, and it would make me calm down. I would hesitantly step through the rim, looking around for a sign of my white haired partner._

_The dark walls were caked with the overlapping floor-curtains. Some were drawn while others werent._

_That soft jazz peice that was on last time too was playing and mearily bouncing off the walls to make the room seem even bigger some how._

_But then through that I would hear a muffled sound, something like breathing but not as high in tempo. I spotted a chair that spun from around my vision. The back of it facing me._

_I would see his always-so-blunt features poking out from under the white edges once I got around the chair's wall. His blood puddled eyes hiding under heavy lids, face composed for the time being. His posture sluggish but flexed tight under the pinsripe suit that complemented him oh too well._

...and the thoughts just kept coming my body no longer tensed up over them.

But that was what _I_ wanted to _see._ What _I_ wanted to happen.

This was Soul's soul I couldnt just come here on my own selfish accord and expect to walk right into him, it wasnt like that. Soul has walls; Everyone has walls.

Boundries to keep out the unwanted, sometimes to seclude themself's from others.

I slinked down the door and rested my back against the wood, My body sloutching forward. Shiverling up into the folds of the satin dress.

_No, I'm not going to cry infront of this silly darkness._ I strained to lul to myself, keeping my restraint up as my cheek rested upon my bent knees.

And all I could hear as the silence seemed to envelope me slowly in my broken wisps, I listened to the faint and clouded tinkle of the ever-skipping tune that turned into a piano peice that sounded much too familiar for my liking...

...then it blew up, my face that is. Not in the literal way but to the meaning it was true. Crinkled, sopping wet and pathetic were words that could put my whole actions onto paper. I cried, for the frist time in years.

I cried, because Soul wasnt here with me.

End

--------------------------------------------

Yeah, so first story. Was super excited when writing this and I felt it was going to turn out as the weirdest angst ever because you really need to be in a bad mood to write one of these babies.

Hrmmmm. Well, this one was kinda old. So I decided to spruce it up a bit and finish it and then decided to stick it on livejournal- the soul_maka community and here finally :D

So, dont expect much from this.

PS this was so close to becoming a porn, SO FREAKIN' CLOSE. D: LOL, See ya!

- Ezii


End file.
